


Kousuke and Mayo: A story

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: DISGUSTING FOOD, Gen, JUST GONNA WARN U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke loves his mayo. Perhaps, he loves his mayo too much. What happens when his love affair affects the lives of others?</p><p>Edit: Leaving this as just this chapter. Sorry for those that looked forward to this being updated ;; I'm awful at longterm continuous things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kousuke and Mayo: A story

”Ahh~ Coffee!” Kousuke grinned as he walked casually into Café mald’amour. There had been some unusual things hapening in the city, and Haruto and him had lent a hand to fight some bad guys in the area. To their suprise, they weren’t phantoms but fangires! Which sucked because honestly that meant no mana for him.

Still, he was here and he’d heard about this AMAZING coffe from some people, so he decided to drop in. He sat at the bar and looked over to the owner.

“One coffee please~! I heard it’s really good, so I wanted to give it a try.” He looked to left to see a a boy flailing about awkwardly with another really loud guy with kinda cool hair.

“I’m telling you Wataru! You’re actually a pretty good singer. You should try it more!” He slapped the other on the back.

“Don’t listen to his ramblings. Rock is….distasteful. You could do so much more as my apprentice.” A rather calm man sipped his coffee, sending a disapproving look to the other.

“Hey! Rock is actually pretty cool!” Kousuke looked over, and did an air guitar. “A friend of mine is pretty good, and I used to be in a two person band in high school. “Oh and dude I like your hair!”

The rock and roller grinned and waved. “Yeah! Rock and roll! Thanks, your hair is awesome too.” He spun his seat over to look at him. “I’m Eritate Kengo.” He did an air guitar to match Kousuke’s. This guy was actually pretty cool.

“Nitoh Kousuke!” He saluted just as his coffee came to the table. “Coffee! Yeah, Just what I needed.” He dug into his vest pocket to take out a bottle of mayo.

The Coffee shop owner looked at him with a confused look, as well as everyone else in the shop.

“What are you…” The owner mumbled.

Suddenly, Kousuke squirted a huge chunk of mayo into his coffee. The second the mayo hit the bottom of the coffee cup, Nago promptly puked into the garbage can.

“DID YOU JUST PUT MAYO IN MY COFFEE? IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE? GET OUT!” 

Kousuke put his hands up. “B-but everything is better with mayonnaise!” He stirred the coffee quickly with his spoon, and took a huge sip.

“….W-what ever makes him happy…right?” Wataru quietly spoke in the silence left by Kousuke’s outburst. The next sound was Nago heaving again into the garbage can.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give suggestions for future chapters in the comments!


End file.
